Applications can require access to data stored in database servers (e.g., DBMS servers). Such access may be used to produce reports or execute other tasks. Oftentimes desired data is stored in a plurality of data stores, and sometimes these data stores are of disparate types that are accessed using different database access protocols. Such configurations provide difficulties in query formulation, where several queries may need to be generated by a user or application to access desired data.